Three Legged Pokémon
Three Legged Pokémon is the eleventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 2/1/20. Story At the Pokémon Center, Eevee sulks as she looks to her residual end. Sorrel is attempting to shape a prosthetic, with Torkoal providing the heat. The shape doesn’t hold however as Sorrel groans in frustration. Sorrel: No good. The size is the problem. I’m sorry Eevee. Eevee: (Ears low) Ee. Violet and Hazel sit at a table nearby, Hazel appearing concerned. Violet’s expression doesn’t waver. Hazel: Is there not anything you can do, Sorrel? I mean you built Relicanth a prosthetic from Pokémon. Sorrel: This is different. That was a massive prosthetic and this is a fine point small one with a hinge joint. I just don’t have the appropriate tools here. Father was right. We’ll have to wait till we get back. Violet: I understand. (Stands) Shall we head to the Pewter City gym? Hazel: Wait, you’re still going to challenge the gym? Violet: There is no obstacle preventing a challenge to the gym. Hazel: What about Eevee?! You can’t really expect her to battle in this state, can you? Eevee looks ashamed, while Violet purses her lips. Violet: What do you mean? Can Eevee not battle? Sorrel: Realistically, she could. But her coordination and balance will compromised. Violet: Would you recommend that I withhold from participating in the battle? Sorrel: If you could avoid using Eevee, then it may not be a problem. Otherwise, it may be necessary. Violet sits back down, considering her options. Eevee stares longingly at Violet, then stands up. She wobbly walks over to Violet and rubs up to her leg. Violet looks down at her, then nods. Violet: It is decided then. End Scene Violet leads the way to the Pewter City gym and takes them inside. Brock waits in position on the opposite side of the field. Brock: Hello there. I am Brock the gym leader. Violet: My name is Violet Evergarden. (Curtsies) I would like to challenge you to a gym battle. Brock: And I accept. Violet takes her position as Hazel and Sorrel head to the rafters above. Brock’s brother Forrest stands as referee. Forrest: This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon able to continue! Only the challenger can make substitutions! Brock: Let’s go! Graveler! Brock throws his Pokéball, choosing Graveler. Graveler: Graveler! Sorrel: This isn’t good. He uses Rock types. Hazel: Which means that Oricorio would be completely weak against it. She’d have to use Eevee if it gets down that far. Violet: Hitmonchan. Let us participate in battle together. Violet opens her Pokéball, choosing Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan: Hitmonchan! Violet: Mach Punch. Brock: Curl up and use Rollout! Hitmonchan dashes forward with fist glowing blue. Graveler rolls forward and crashes with Mach Punch. The two knock each other back, Graveler opening up. Brock: Earthquake! Graveler lands on the field, releasing a shock wave that shakes Hitmonchan. Violet: Agility to Sky Uppercut. Hitmonchan twists his feet and vanishes, uppercutting Graveler a moment later. It is launched partially into the air, as it smirks while glaring down. Brock: Grab its arm! Graveler shoots one arm forward, grabbing Hitmonchan’s arm. Graveler lands as Hitmonchan violently attempts to pull away, though Graveler retains a tight grip. Brock: Now Brick Break! Graveler repeatedly karate chops Hitmonchan with its other three arms, Hitmonchan raising his residual end in an attempt to block some hits. Brock: A gym leader’s job is to push you past your limit and force you to grow and develop! How do you fight when your one arm is restrained? Violet: (Growing concern) Hitmonchan, get out with Agility! Hitmonchan moves backwards, the speed drastically reduced as he drags Graveler along with him. Hazel: Sheesh! All these gym leaders seem cool and unfazed about Violet’s Pokémon having some injury then targets that specifically! Sorrel: That is the weakness of each of her Pokémon. And as Brock said, he’s trying to make Violet grow and develop to avoid that weakness. Violet: Hitmonchan use Mach Punch. Hitmonchan tries to jab his fist forward, though Graveler’s grip allows it to stop the punch inches away from its face. Graveler grins as it uppercuts Hitmonchan with Brick Break. Hitmonchan begins to stumble backwards but Graveler keeps him in place. Brock: Now use Double Edge! Graveler leaps into the air, stalling directly above Hitmonchan with his arm flexed to his ear. Graveler falls with a silver aura as Hitmonchan raises his right arm. It glows with orange energy as it acts as a shield taking the Double Edge. The impact releases a burst of energy that launches Graveler high into the air. Hazel: What just happened there? Sorrel: That was the move Counter! It sends back physical attacks at double damage. But what is baffling is he used his residual end for that! Brock: Fall with Earthquake! Violet: Sky Uppercut! Hitmonchan speeds in as Graveler falls, striking with Sky Uppercut as Graveler stomps the ground. Earthquake tears through Hitmonchan and knocks him down. Both Pokémon fall defeated. Forrest: Whoa. Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Hazel: Aaahh! That was heart wrenching! I thought Hitmonchan would win after that for sure! Sorrel: But that was what Brock was looking for. Growth and development during the battle. Hitmonchan can now use his residual end in battle now. He doesn’t need a prosthetic. Violet returns Hitmonchan, eyes lost in the Pokéball. She takes her brooch and bites into it. Violet: You did that for me. It is my turn to make you proud. Brock returns Graveler, drawing a new Pokéball. Brock: Omastar! Let’s go! Brock throws a Pokéball, choosing Omastar. Omastar: Oma! Violet: Relicanth. Let us participate in battle together. Violet opens a Pokéball, choosing Relicanth. Relicanth: (Grumpy) Reli. Brock: Omastar use Water Gun! Violet: Relicanth, Water Gun. Then Rock Tomb. Both Pokémon fire Water Gun, canceling the other out. Relicanth forms a large boulder and fires it. Brock: Protect then Rock Slide! Omastar releases a blue barrier that blocks Rock Tomb, as Omastar forms several boulders and fires them. Violet: Surf. Relicanth rides a Surf wave, most of the Rock Slide boulders being repelled. One of them hits Relicanth and causes the wave to crumble with a flinch. Brock: Fire an Ice Beam! Omastar fires an Ice Beam, freezing over the residual water from Surf and trapping Relicanth in it. Relicanth begins flailing as it tries to escape. Violet: Relicanth! Use Surf to dissolve the ice! A Surf vortex expands from Relicanth, the mixture of temperature beginning the melting of the ice. Several Rock Slide boulders crash into Relicanth, knocking it back. Brock: Water Gun again! Violet: Dodge with Surf then use Yawn. Relicanth washes to the side to dodge Water Gun, as it releases a pink bubble. Brock: Protect to Rock Slide! Omastar uses Protect to block Yawn as it fires Rock Slide. Relicanth is buried and defeated. Forrest: Relicanth is unable to battle! The winner is Omastar! Violet returns Relicanth, her usual blank expression now fraught with uncertainty. Eevee looks up to Violet, noticing the distress. Eevee: (With certainty) Ee! Eevee runs onto the field in a zig zag pattern. She wags her tail to indicate she’s ready to go. Violet: Eevee? You want to battle? Even without the prosthetic? Eevee nods, as Violet returns the nod. Brock: So your final choice is Eevee, huh? I hope this is the battle that gets you guys where you want to be. Omastar use Water Gun! Violet: Repel it with Glitzy Glow. Then strike with Baddy Bad. Forrest: Glitzy Glow? Baddy Bad? Are those moves? Eevee’s forehead glows purple as a telekinetic blast blocks Water Gun and slams into Omastar. Eevee crouches her head down as her shadow elongates across the field. The shadow connects as a light energy blast rises up. Omastar is knocked back defeated. Forrest: No way! Uh, Omastar is unable to battle! The winner is Eevee! Hazel and Sorrel sigh with relief. Hazel: Watching these battles is becoming more and more stressful every time! Sorrel: Not considering the fact that she doesn’t have her prosthetic. Whatever Brock’s next Pokémon is will determine the fate of this battle. Brock: Let’s go Onix! Brock throws his Pokéball and chooses Onix. Onix towers over all of them and roars down. Eevee cowers as Violet remains uncertain. Brock: If you display fear then so will your Pokémon! Onix swing Iron Tail! Onix slinks its body around, swinging a tail of glowing iron. It crashes into a clear energy wall, the impact launching Eevee back. Brock: A Reflect?! Violet: Eevee, use Bouncy Bubble! Eevee lands and moves to scrape the ground. She gasps in shock as she sees her bare residual end, not reaching the ground. She whimpers fearfully as she begins swaying side to side. Violet: Eevee, what’s wrong?! Hazel: Sorrel?! Sorrel: I, I don’t know either! Brock: Onix use Dragon Breath! Violet: Glitzy Glow! Onix breathes a large blue dragon breath as it hits Light Screen. Eevee fires Glitzy Glow that pushes back and strikes Onix. Brock: And a Light Screen. In this case we simply need to dig right in! Onix use Bind! Violet: Baddy Bad! Eevee crouches for Baddy Bad as she is surrounded by a coiling Onix. Onix wraps its body around her and Binds her. Eevee screams as Onix squeezes it. A Reflect armor forms around her, but doesn’t expand to free her. Violet: Eevee! Push your way out with Glitzy Glow! Brock: Don’t let it concentrate! Squeeze tighter! Onix squeezes Eevee, her grimacing and unable to use Glitzy Glow. Brock: Psychic type moves can be broken if you manage to distort their mental focus. And the two of you are barely on the same wavelength! You and your three legged Pokémon have lost today! Violet: Huh? Three legged? Violet brings her hand to her mouth, biting and removing her right glove. Forrest gasps as her prosthetic is revealed for the first time, as she rolls her sleeve up. Forrest: Uh what are you— Brock: Wait! Don’t interrupt her. Violet removes her prosthetic, allowing it to drop to the ground. The clang of the fall catches Eevee’s attention, allowing her to look down to see Violet. Violet: We are more than these arms. This is only a part of us. Our ability to battle comes from more than that. I believe that you can do it Eevee. Let us participate in battle together. Eevee: EE! Eevee raises her head, forming a clear bubble overhead. She fires it at Onix’s body, it bellowing in pain as it hits. Eevee shimmers with blue healing energy as she’s freed from Bind, suspended in the air. Brock: (Grins) Let’s go. Onix, swing Iron Tail! Violet: Baddy Bad! Eevee’s height in the air creates a shadow further along the floor, closer to Onix. The shadow elongates and Baddy Bad shines into Onix, damaging it as Iron Tail hits Reflect. Eevee lands on Onix’s swung tail and runs along it, retaining balance as she runs up it. Brock: That’s what I was looking for! Onix use Dig! Onix Digs into the ground, the entirety of its body going down. Eevee jumps off it and lands on the ground. Violet: Eevee position yourself by the hole! Eevee runs over and stands by the hole, as Onix breaks out of the ground behind her. Violet: Use the hole for Baddy Bad! Eevee’s shadow elongates into the hole, as it rises out from behind Onix and strikes with Baddy Bad. Onix stalls in front of Eevee. Violet: Bouncy Bubble! Eevee spins and fires Bouncy Bubble right in Onix’s face, it bellowing as it falls over backwards. Onix lies defeated. Forrest: Onix is unable to battle! The winner is Eevee and the victor is Violet! Violet: We did it! Eevee: Ee! Violet runs onto the field as Eevee leaps into her arm. Violet holds Eevee to her chest. Hazel: What an upset! Sorrel: That was perfect! Violet connected with Eevee perfectly! I, to think that she’s able to tap into Eevee’s potential that well. Brock returns Onix, smiling. Brock: Thank you Onix. That was a great battle. Brock meets up with Violet. Brock: Well done. You certainly rose above and beyond in that battle. Violet: Eevee did wonderfully. Brock: It wasn’t just Eevee. Trainer and Pokémon work as a team together. If they don’t connect then they can’t win. You two won because you are able to convey your feelings and love for each other. Violet: I conveyed, love to her? But, I don’t understand how I did that. Brock: Few people do. But you did it and for your victory I present you the Boulder Badge. Brock hands the Boulder Badge to Violet, who puts Eevee down. She puts the badge in her badge case as Eevee goes and grabs the removed prosthetic by the finger. She tries to pull on it, though loses her balance. Hazel and Sorrel join up with them. Sorrel: Take it easy Eevee. I’ll take it from here. Main Events * Violet battles Brock and wins, earning the Boulder Badge. * Violet's Hitmonchan learns Counter. * Eevee masters Bouncy Bubble. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Brock * Hazel * Sorrel * Forrest Pokémon * Hitmonchan (Violet's) * Relicanth (Violet's) * Eevee (Violet's) * Graveler (Brock's) * Omastar (Brock's) * Onix (Brock's) Trivia * Brock is the first gym leader to truly exploit the disadvantages of Violet's Pokémon, restricting Hitmonchan's arm. * Brock's team was inspired by his Gen II team. ** Brock is the only gym leader so far to only use Pokémon from Gen I in his battles against Violet. Every other so far has updated their team. * Brock's Omastar is the first of the species to appear in the PT franchise besides Ian's. * This marks the first time that Eevee has beaten a gym leader and hasn't needed to use Golden Tackle since learning it. * To learn Bouncy Bubble, Eevee would create swirling energy by forming a pattern with her prosthetic leg. This made the move incomplete until this episode where she uses the attack without it. * Violet truly connects with Eevee by removing her arm and reminding her that their differences does not determine their strength. * Eevee using Baddy Bad into the hole in the ground is directly inspired from the Naruto manga, where the Shadow Possession Jutsu worked perfectly underground through the tunnels. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles